


Flannel

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [24]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2019, no.24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy is staying with Bronwyn. She misses Gestalt and the feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #24: Flannel

Robert answered when she called.

_"Is everything alright?"_

Myfanwy stared up at the ceiling from the guest bed.

"Everything's fine. I didn't mean to worry you. Just having trouble sleeping."

" _Me too_ ," Gestalt admitted. " _I miss yo_ u."

"It's been six hours," she said.

" _Six hours too long. I know Bronwyn's your sister, but she also tried to take you away from me. Forgive me for feeling trepidatious about you staying with her_."

"It'll be alright," she assured them. "I wish you were here."

" _Me, too_."

"You'd hate these sheets. They're flannel."

They chuckled.

" _Well at least you're keeping warm_."


End file.
